


Smart

by captandor



Series: LJ Three Sentence Ficathon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: Fills from the Three Sentence Ficathon 2015 over at Livejournal.





	Smart

Draco could have been in Ravenclaw, even if his usual company wouldn't know a book if it hit them in the face, if you asked him. In his few moments alone during fifth year, Pansy would be surprised to find him in the corner of the Slytherin dungeon with his pointed nose stuck a thick book.  
  
In fact, Granger was upset to learn she had to get on the waiting list for Hogwarts: A History thanks to one Draco Malfoy, but she kept that fact to herself, not wanting to give him any shred of credit.


End file.
